Drums Beats and Lighting Notes
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: The Boy-King and the Boy-Who-Lived. Peter Pan and Harry Potter. Two boys with so many titles, so many preconceived expectations, so many stories surrounding their persons. This, my friends, is why you should never believe what you hear. A collection on our two most famous and loved legends. Dark!Harry, Dark!Peter


**The Boy-King**  
{That's what they whisper, why they cower. When did _fun _turn to _fear?_}  
**The Green Child**  
{Eyes like grass, clothes like leaves_, heart_ like _poison._}  
**The Immortal**  
{That's what they know. Tell me dear, did you steal Fate's wheel and try to spin yourself a _forever?_ I wonder how long that will last.}  
**The Villain**  
{Stealing little boys hearts _Peter_? Isn't he a little _young_ for you?}

**Boy-Who-Lived ****  
**{That's what they yell, what they admire. How did _nobody_ turn to _someone?_}  
**Mother's Eyes **  
{Green like emeralds, like Slytherins, like _hearts_ and _snakes_ that hide in schools}  
**Father's Hair**  
{Untameable black, like _ravens_ and _ashes_ and things that go bump in the night}  
**The Hero****  
**{Are you willing to sacrifice your life _Harry_? Like a good little _hero?_}

_**  
**__**Tell me dear can you hear the music drumming?**__**  
**__**Listen to your heart, can you hear it thrumming?**__**  
**__**Move to the beat, get lost in the dance.**__**  
**__**Take a step, take a chance.**_

**Scarred,**  
{Foreheads, arms, legs, bodies, souls. That's how you know we're _wild._}  
**Dark,****  
**{Magic and minds. That's how you know we're _uncontrollable_.}  
**Dangerous,**  
{Power and respect. That's how you know we are _untameable_.}  
**Animals.**  
{_Wild, uncontrollable, untameable_. Could they be anything but?}

**Fun,**  
{We're just _boys _after all dearie.}  
**Adventurous,**  
{Quests and missions, trio's and bands. It's how you know they're _untouchable._}  
**Playful,****  
**{How about we play _Hide-and-Seek? _We hide the body you go and find it. Ready or not here we come}  
**Demons****  
**{In this game of _Hide-and-seek_, it's pretty obvious who's_ untouchable_. With that kind of power it's no surprise they really aren't _boys_.}

_**  
**__**This is the way of the warrior!**__**  
**__**Give in to the euphoria!**__**  
**__**Join in all with the lost soul,**__**  
**__**let our music make you whole.**__****_

  
_  
__Fun versus fear that's what you'll find here.__  
__Didn't anyone warn you dear?_  
"Terrifying! He was horrible! He would play a flute and all these boys he had with him would start to dance to it! It was magic, I tell you, it was MAGIC!"  
_Poisonous hearts and families torn apart.__  
__Bet you wish you could restart._  
"Calm down Wendy! Tell me about the other boys, what were they like?"  
_Dear I am forever, aren't I clever?__  
__You can't escape me, ever!_  
"He called them 'Lost Boys'. Apparently you could only hear the music if you felt unloved and if you couldn't hear the music he would brainwash you until you could.  
_Good Peter, Bad Peter,__  
__Teeter, Teeter___

  
_  
__Nobody to someone, quite an assumption.__  
__That's seems rather sudden_  
"Vile and so rude! He was nothing at all like I expected! A rather terrible let down if I do say so myself!"  
_Snake heart, torn apart.__  
__Now just a lion part._  
"I absolutely agree! And did you hear? Apparently he's in a fight with those disgusting friends of his! Horrible isn't it? Not even a mudblood and a Weasel want to be friends with him!  
_Raven ashes and dark flashes.__  
__No surprise the world crashes._  
"Terrible! And did you hear? Apparently he used dark magic to defeat the Dark Lord! Some 'Saviour' he is!"  
_Harry the Hero to Harry the Zero.__  
__I'd rather be a villain then superhero.__****_

_**This is the dance of the Lost Boys.**__**  
**__**Join the fun, make some noise.**__**  
**__**Forget all about the past,**__**  
**__**Enjoy yourself, have a blast!**_

**They are Lost**  
{Running around and around in circles, _unguided_}  
**They are Lonely**  
{Standing on the edge, responsibility weighing us down, _helpless_}  
**They are Eternal**  
{Forever more like a hindrance than a guarantee, _distrustful_}  
**They are Abandoned****  
**{_Unguided, helpless, and distrustful?_ What else would make them so?}

******They are Angry****  
**{Given a script and told to act their part, _disregarded_}  
**They are Haunted****  
**{Monsters under the bed and skeletons in the closet, _afraid_}  
**They are Powerful**  
{Used and abused,_ hopeless_}  
**They are Vengeful****  
**{_Disregarded, afraid and hopeless?_ What else could they become?}

_****__**Never mind, the Kings have come**__**  
**__**Stop the beat, halt the drum**__**  
**__**Get down on your knees and bow**__**  
**__**You belong to them now**_


End file.
